


All Out Of Love

by Flan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, triangolo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Scritta per il Cow-T 5, missione 1, team Cyprian "Slash + Het"]<br/>KiyoHyuu con One Side Riko/Hyuuga.<br/>"Riko è innamorata di Hyuuga, ma un giorno, guardandolo giocare con Kiyoshi, capisce perché non potrà mai esser corrisposta."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Out Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Questa è la mia prima "vera" KiyoHyuu. Quando ho cominciato Kurobas quasi non riuscivo a ricordare chi fosse Hyuuga, poi è arrivato Kiyoshi e con lui tutti i maledetti flashback. E... eccomi qua. Sento che kurobas sarà un bel "fandom" in cui potrò produrre qualcosa, perciò sono felice di inaugurarlo con una fanfiction sulla mia otp (insieme ai KagaKuro.)  
> Per quanto riguarda la storia: è narrata da 3 POV, quello di Riko, di Hyuuga e Kiyoshi. Uso comunque la terza persona, ma vi sono degli stacchi che fanno capire attraverso quali occhi state "vedendo" la vicenda. I tre asterischi invece indicano i salti temporali.  
> Ho un sacco di paranoie perché spero siano IC e in genere sono pignola, non scrivo mai niente finché non so tutto, ma essendo una fic molto generica potevo permettermi di scriverla nonostante io non abbia ancora finito il manga.
> 
> Ringrazio di cuore Nari che ha betato la fic velocissimamente e ha sopportato le mie pare mentali. Spero di non aver dimenticato nulla! <3
> 
> Buona lettura!

Riko giocherellò con la penna, mentre guardava distrattamente la lavagna. Pensare agli allenamenti di quel pomeriggio non sarebbe stato molto produttivo per il suo rendimento scolastico, ma non poteva farne a meno. Da quando avevano fondato il club di basket, Riko si sentiva più felice. Forse perché l’idea di poter riporre le proprie energie in qualcosa che le piaceva davvero la faceva sentire… importante, e lei, in fondo, non si era mai sentita troppo importante per qualcuno. I ragazzi della Seirin la facevano sentire amata e rispettata, e Riko non desiderava nient’altro di più al mondo.  
Inoltre, c’era una specie di bonus in tutta quella faccenda. Nonostante non avrebbe mai voluto ammetterlo, passare del tempo in più con Hyuuga la rendeva stranamente felice.  
Scosse la testa e ricominciando a prendere appunti, vedendo lo sguardo del professore di matematica scorrere su di lei. Sperò vivamente che non decidesse d’interpellarla, perché non avrebbe saputo rispondere a nessuna domanda.  
“Signorina Aida…”  
E come previsto, Riko fu costretta ad alzare lo sguardo, pronta a qualche domanda alla quale non avrebbe saputo rispondere. Odiava quei momenti: era sempre una ragazza attenta e pronta a rispondere, studiosa e per niente pigra, tuttavia quei rari momenti in cui si permetteva di vagare un po’ con la mente, qualcuno finiva sempre per interrogarla.  
“Saprebbe risolvere questa equazione?”  
Riko si strinse nelle spalle, osservandola in silenzio. Forse sì, lo avrebbe saputo fare…  
“Professore,” qualcuno alzò la mano, interrompendoli. “Posso farlo io.”  
Hyuuga si voltò verso Riko, la quale annuì riconoscente. L’aveva appena salvata da una possibile figuraccia.  
Junpei rispose correttamente e il professore andò avanti con la lezione, aggiungendo una piccola nota sul registro a favore di Hyuuga.  
“Grazie,” sussurrò Riko, rivolgendosi al ragazzo.  
Hyuuga sorrise e annuì, cogliendo quel ringraziamento con un cenno.  
Riko neanche si accorse di esser arrossita sulle guance e tornò a prendere appunti, facendo attenzione a non divagare ancora.

Quando Hyuuga a fine lezione si avvicinò al suo banco, Riko chiuse di scatto il quaderno e si alzò in piedi.  
“Stavi pensando agli allenamenti, vero?” il ragazzo si sistemò gli occhiali e mise le mani in tasca.  
“Sì, mi ha colta impreparata ma non si ripeterà. Sono solo un po’ agitata per le partite che ci aspettano,” spiegò, facendo le spallucce.  
Junpei annuì, “anche io, ma andrà bene. Andiamo a mangiare e non pensiamoci per ora,” disse, dandole una pacca sulla spalla.  
Riko abbassò gli occhi e sorrise, vedendo Hyuuga allontanarsi da lei per avvicinarsi a Kiyoshi. Quei due erano davvero molto uniti.

 

Kiyoshi mise la tracolla in spalla e andò incontro a Hyuuga. Era piacevole passare le pause pranzo con lui, Riko e Izuki. La sua presenza lo rasserenava, nonostante fosse una parola strana da associare ad un tipo come Junpei.  
“Sto morendo di fame,” Hyuuga si toccò lo stomaco.  
“Oggi hai salvato Riko all’interrogazione,” commentò Kiyoshi, cercando una reazione di Hyuuga che confermasse i suoi sospetti.  
“Oh, sapevo la risposta e ho deciso che per il bene della squadra Riko dovesse essere al top della forma, e non abbattuta per un richiamo del professore.”  
La risposta di Hyuuga fu semplice e priva di malizia. Aveva sempre pensato che al capitano potesse piacere Aida, ma non ne era certo. Non aveva un grande intuito, ma a giudicare dalla quantità di tempo che i due passavano insieme non sarebbe stato poi così strano. Certo era che Riko fosse cotta di lui; lo poteva vedere dal suo sguardo, nonostante cercasse sempre di celarlo dietro una scorza dura. Del resto, lei non era l’unica.  
Kiyoshi non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire quando, precisamente, Hyuuga avesse fatto breccia nel suo cuore, tuttavia così era. Ormai da un po’ di tempo rimaneva al suo fianco con la consapevolezza che il suo sarebbe rimasto un amore non corrisposto.  
Lo chiamavano “Iron Heart” per un motivo, e per quanto odiasse quel soprannome, diciamo che poteva esser utile pensare di avere un cuore di acciaio che non si scalfisce alla prima delusione.  
Fortunatamente, Hyuuga sembrava non sospettare niente, né della sua omosessualità, né dei suoi sentimenti. Pensava semplicemente che fosse un suo modo di fare e che fosse amicizia, e da un lato aveva anche ragione.

Andarono sulla terrazza, il loro posto preferito per pranzare, e sia Kiyoshi che Hyuuga e Izuki pregarono che Riko non avesse cucinato niente per loro: per quanto potesse essere una coach stupenda, non lo era altrettanto come cuoca.  
“Ho preparato una nuova scheda di allenamento durante matematica,” disse, tirando fuori un quaderno dalla borsa. Kiyoshi sorrise, ammirando un po’ la sua dedizione. Se non fosse stato gay, probabilmente si sarebbe innamorato di Riko. Ecco perché non poteva biasimare Hyuuga.  
Si allungarono per guardare cosa avesse scritto Riko, la quale non si astenne dal commentare i loro pranzi “poco salutari e privi di vitamine”.  
Kiyoshi si perse qualche secondo a fissare Hyuuga e Aida che ultimavano il piano di allenamento di comune accordo, senza riuscire a sentire una parola di ciò che stessero dicendo. 

 

C’era stato un periodo in cui Hyuuga aveva seriamente pensato di essersi preso una cotta per Riko. Il fatto che tutti li scambiassero per una coppia, in effetti, non era d’aiuto. Tuttavia, aveva realizzato che non era così: provava un forte rispetto per lei e credeva che fosse davvero in gamba e probabilmente anche l’unica in grado di guidarli, ma non era innamorato di lei. Il che, forse, era una fortuna, se non si considerava per chi pensava di nutrire dei veri sentimenti.  
Junpei non ne era certo, non al cento per cento, perché prima di poterlo essere doveva fare i conti con quei venti strati di orgoglio che si ritrovava, ma pensava di provare qualcosa per Kiyoshi. E qualcuno avrebbe dovuto maledirlo, perché tra tutte le persone del pianeta aveva davvero scelto quel tizio alto due metri e col sorriso sempre stampato sulla faccia.  
Era irritante, gli faceva venire voglia di prenderlo a pugni ma al tempo stesso avrebbe anche voluto baciarlo. Il solo pensarlo faceva sentire Hyuuga a disagio. Se da un lato sembrava qualcosa di piacevole, dall’altro lo imbarazzava da morire; perché mai avrebbe dovuto essere innamorato di Teppei? Non aveva alcun senso.  
Era il suo opposto: sempre positivo, col sorriso stampato in faccia e per niente aggressivo. Che fosse quello il punto? Erano complementari, in qualche modo.

“Direi di andare in palestra, gli altri dovrebbero essere lì tra poco,” affermò Riko. Hyuuga si alzò, seguito immediatamente da Teppei e Izuki.  
Sarebbe stata una dura giornata di allenamenti e non aveva proprio il tempo materiale di perdersi in pensieri assurdi e sentimentali.  
Aveva una squadra da capitanare, lui.

***

 

“Hai mai pensato che la coach Aida possa provare qualcosa per te?” Kiyoshi prese un sorso del suo milkshake. Era seduto al tavolo con Hyuuga, nel loro “posto preferito”. Si sedevano sempre l’uno di fronte all’altro, nel tavolo vicino alle vetrate  
Hyuuga per poco non si strozzò e Kiyoshi spalancò gli occhi, preoccupato.  
“N-no!” rispose, cercando di recuperare la voce, “cosa te lo fa pensare?”  
Kiyoshi si rilassò contro lo schienale della sedia e si strinse nelle spalle, lasciando vagare lo sguardo altrove.  
“Sembrate molto in sintonia e uniti, sareste una bella coppia. Lo pensano tutti quelli della Seirin,” disse, semplicemente.  
Hyuuga assunse un’espressione crucciata.  
“I nostri compagni di squadra non sono una fonte attendibile…”  
Teppei si lasciò scappare un sorriso.  
“Sei sempre il solito.”  
“Che intendi dire?!” Hyuuga arrossì.  
“Ogni volta che si parla di sentimenti, scappi. Non ci sarebbe niente di male se Riko provasse dei sentimenti per te, la vera domanda sarebbe se… potessero essere corrisposti.”  
Hyuuga si passò una mano sul collo, abbassando gli occhi e indugiando sul bicchiere di milkshake di fronte a sé. Cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere? E perché mai Kiyoshi avrebbe dovuto porgli una domanda del genere?  
Non era innamorato di Riko, aveva soltanto pensato di esserlo, e sicuramente Riko non poteva essere innamorata di lui, piuttosto sembrava esserlo di Kiyoshi. In fondo loro erano amici e se Riko era diventata la coach lo doveva a lui.  
“Non è questo il punto, il punto è che dovrebbe esser innamorata di te, piuttosto. Tutti ti adorano, o sbaglio?” Hyuuga scattò sulla difensiva, evitando accuratamente di rispondere alla domanda.  
“Questo solo perché non riesci a vedere come ti guarda. E comunque, tra noi due quello più carismatico sei tu.”  
Junpei strinse i denti; quelli erano i momenti in cui avrebbe voluto mollare un pugno a Kiyoshi e andarsene. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che gli unici sentimenti che contavano erano quelli che gli bruciavano nel petto in quel momento, ma che non avrebbe mai espresso.  
“No. Anche se Riko provasse qualcosa, la mia risposta sarebbe no.”  
Hyuuga vide Teppei portare entrambe le mani sul bicchiere di milkshake, sembravano tremare appena.  
“Capisco,” la sua voce era piatta, innaturale.  
“Sai qualcosa che io non so?” domandò Hyuuga.  
Kiyoshi scosse la testa e gli rivolse un sorriso.  
“È soltanto che a questo punto, spero che Riko non stia davvero provando qualcosa per te.”  
“Lo spero anch’io.” 

 

Kiyoshi sentì il proprio cuore mancare di un battito. Si era sbagliato fino a quel momento; aveva frainteso la relazione di amicizia e lavoro combinato per la squadra per qualcosa di più. Poteva essere una cosa positiva per lui come poteva non voler dire niente. Hyuuga aveva tagliato corto e, come al suo solito, aveva cercato di non riaprire l’argomento vertendo tutto sul basket.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto premere un po’ di più la mano, ma sapeva che Junpei non avrebbe approvato e avrebbe cominciato a lamentarsi della sua voglia di parlare di sentimenti. Non erano affari suoi, in effetti.  
Si alzarono dal tavolo e buttarono i bicchieri vuoti da milkshake.

 

“Ti accompagno a casa,” affermò Kiyoshi in quella che sembrava un’affermazione alla quale non avrebbe potuto dire di no.  
“Sei strano, oggi. O meglio, sei sempre strano ma oggi un po’ di più.”  
“Sono solo un po’ stanco.”  
“Faresti meglio ad andare a casa, allora,” rispose Hyuuga, “non serve che mi accompagni, conosco la strada.”  
“Voglio davvero farlo, e poi casa mia non dista molto.”  
Junpei non si oppose, sapendo che sarebbe stato inutile. Passarono di fronte al campetto da basket e ormai era buio. Se Kiyoshi non fosse stato stanco forse gli avrebbe proposto di fare un paio di tiri.  
E fu esattamente in quel momento che sentì il rumore del pallone toccare il terreno. Hyuuga si voltò verso Kiyoshi e non servì dire niente.  
Entrarono nel campetto, lasciando le tracolle appoggiate alla rete e cominciando a giocare.  
Hyuuga si sentiva bene, anzi, quelli erano i momenti in cui si sentiva meglio: quando poteva correre e sentire l’aria fresca sulla pelle, incontrare lo sguardo di Kiyoshi e afferrare il suo passaggio perfetto.  
Nessuno passava la palla come faceva lui. Non si trattava di perfezione, era qualcos’altro che aveva più a che fare con la sincronia di movimenti. Si sentivano perfettamente armonizzati ed era una sensazione che non riusciva a provare con nessun altro.  
Kiyoshi riusciva a calmarlo con un solo veloce sguardo, a fargli sentire la concentrazione.  
Entrambi non erano i migliori giocatori del mondo, ma sapevano come si giocava in coppia e cosa fosse l’intesa sul campo.  
Hyuuga vedeva in Kiyoshi il partner perfetto e in fondo non era un caso se per merito suo aveva ripreso a giocare a basket. A volte lo odiava, sì, ma altre volte lo amava profondamente.  
Dopo l’ennesimo tiro andato a segno si fermò, piegandosi e tenendo le mani sulle ginocchia, riprendendo il respiro.  
“Bella giocata,” disse Kiyoshi, e Hyuuga sorrise.  
“Eravamo qui,” Teppei si avvicinò a lui, “quando hai ammesso di amare il basket, eravamo qui.”  
Junpei drizzò la schiena e si guardò intorno.  
“Sembra passato davvero tanto tempo…”  
“Avevi quel taglio di capelli orribile,” ridacchiò, Kiyoshi.  
“Ehi! Era un periodo particolarmente infelice.”  
“Poi sono arrivato io.”  
Hyuuga lo guardò negli occhi per poi abbassarlo subito sulle loro scarpe.  
“Sei arrivato tu, sì,” mormorò. Sembrava una situazione particolarmente imbarazzante e non sapeva neanche perché. In fondo non era niente di particolare, stavano solo parlando e ricordando un bel momento. Non c’era bisogno di sentirsi così nervosi. Erano quelli i momenti in cui si trasformava in una persona leggermente aggressiva: provava troppi sentimenti e non era capaci di esprimerli, e lo sguardo di Teppei lo metteva in soggezione, perché sembrava pieno di amore e affetto e…  
“Forse dovremmo tornare a casa,” suggerì Kiyoshi, prendendo la tracolla e mettendosela in spalla di nuovo.  
“S-sì,” Hyuuga fece lo stesso.  
Forse era davvero innamorato. E no, non solo del basket. 

***

Riko decise di provare davvero a cucinare. Comprò un libro di cucina e ne sfogliò le pagine, decidendo che metà delle ricette erano inutili e l’altra metà prive delle proteine essenziali; pertanto aprì una pagina e seguì alla lettera le indicazioni, aggiungendo soltanto alla fine un tocco personale.  
Preparare un bento poteva essere piacevole, specialmente se quel bento era per Hyuuga.  
Quel giorno avrebbero fatto pausa pranzo assieme per continuare a prendere decisioni per aiutare la squadra, e lei si sentiva al settimo cielo.  
Non le era chiaro come avesse potuto prendersi una cotta per una persona così testarda, ma in fondo forse era merito del lato tenero che nascondeva quella corazza. Erano un po’ simili, a ben pensarci.  
A volte si sentiva ferita dal fatto che Hyuuga preferisse trascorrere alcuni momenti liberi con Kiyoshi, ma del resto non ne era davvero invidiosa: più il rapporto tra quei due si approfondiva, più avevano chance di vincere. Inoltre, Hyuuga aveva davvero bisogno di un amico come Teppei. Era un ragazzo solare e la squadra senza di lui avrebbe sicuramente perso un pezzo della sua unicità, in parte Riko avrebbe visto meglio lui come capitano, perlomeno inizialmente.

“Hai preparato il pranzo per… entrambi?”  
Riko porse il bento a Hyuuga sorridendo soddisfatta. C’era voluto un po’ di tempo, ma era soddisfatta del risultato. Non aveva nemmeno notato la vena di terrore nella voce di Hyuuga.  
“Sì! Ho pensato che potesse farti piacere…”  
“G-grazie,” Hyuuga aprì la scatola e Riko lo guardò, convinta. Doveva essere davvero buono; aveva aggiunto quel che in più, sicuramente sarebbe stato migliore della ricetta originale.  
Fu quando Hyuuga cominciò a diventare viola – giusto poco dopo il primo boccone, - che non riuscì più ad esserne tanto convinta.  
“Mi dispiace!” esclamò, stringendosi nelle spalle. Le sue guance erano rosse per l’imbarazzo e si sentiva andare a fuoco; doveva smetterla di provare a conquistare le persone con il cibo, non era una delle sue capacità.  
“N-non preoccuparti,” Hyuuga tossì un paio di volte e si sforzò di sorriderle, “in fondo non è così male.”  
Riko si strinse le mani e lo guardò, un poco sollevata.  
Ecco perché si era innamorata di lui.

 

Hyuuga non riusciva a capire perché Riko si ostinasse a cucinare, ma non voleva stroncare il suo entusiasmo, per questo continuò a mangiare lentamente, buttando giù qualche sorso d’acqua per far apparire il tutto un po’ meno disgustoso.  
Che Kiyoshi avesse ragione? Che Riko fosse stata sempre così con lui perché provava un qualche genere d’interesse? In ogni caso, lui non era il tipo da chiedere conferme. Forse avrebbe dovuto provarci: Riko era una brava ragazza, avevano interessi simili. Magari sarebbe potuta piacergli, magari non era davvero attratto dagli uomini – Kiyoshi, – era solo una fase.  
Finì di mangiare a fatica il pranzo preparato dalla ragazza e si alzò, barcollando.  
Probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito a fare gli allenamenti, quel giorno.

 

“Non hai una bella cera,” Kiyoshi si chinò su Hyuuga, guardandolo da vicino.  
“Riko ha cucinato per me, oggi.”  
Teppei si lasciò scappare una risatina. “E tu hai mangiato, deduco.”  
“Avrei potuto rifiutarmi?”  
“No.”  
“Ecco.”  
Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla con fare solidale.  
“Beh, peccato tu non possa neanche riposare poi molto, considerando che a breve avremo una partita importante…”  
“Spero di riuscire a muovermi.”  
“Mi dispiace.”  
Kiyoshi gli avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo attirò a sé. Erano seduti sulla panca dello spogliatoio e non c’era nessuno, poteva permettersi di fare un gesto come quello senza che Junpei se ne lamentasse. Non gli piacevano le dimostrazioni d’affetto in generale, figuriamoci in “pubblico” – per quanto la Seirin potesse essere un pubblico.

 

Sentire il tepore del corpo di Kiyoshi così vicino al proprio rilassò Hyuuga. Si sentiva tremendamente imbarazzato, ma al tempo stesso non voleva assolutamente muoversi da quella posizione.  
Capiva quale fosse la differenza tra un pranzo preparato con amore e quella stretta, e la differenza era il sentimento che provava: c’era qualcosa, in Teppei, che lo faceva sentire al sicuro. Con lui poteva permettersi di non essere il top, di mostrare i propri momenti più deboli.  
Avrebbe davvero voluto innamorarsi di Riko perché sarebbe stata la via più facile, ma era evidente che lui non fosse fatto per le cose semplici.  
Chiuse gli occhi, mentre la stretta di Kiyoshi attorno alle sue spalle si faceva più salda.  
“Non lasci mai che lo faccia, devi sentirti davvero poco bene,” mormorò.  
“Non ti ci abituare.”  
“Non lo farò.”

 

Riko si sentì in colpa per tutto il resto della giornata, vedendo Junpei piuttosto spossato anche agli allenamenti. Avrebbe davvero dovuto smettere di provare a cucinare, non ne era capace.  
Kiyoshi in compenso sembrava sostenerlo e fare un po’ anche la sua parte, questo la rasserenò. Era fortunato ad avere un amico come lui.  
Si sedette sulla panca e li guardò. Cominciò ad osservare la sincronia dei movimenti e dei passaggi di Teppei e Hyuuga, notando quanto fossero collegati; sembravano sempre più uniti, come se il loro legame migliorasse anche il loro gioco. Si fidavano indistintamente l’uno dell’altro, forse non riponevano così tanta fiducia in nessun altro giocatore della loro squadra.

In quel momento, Riko ebbe una rivelazione che la stupì: come aveva potuto essere così cieca? Come aveva potuto non notarlo? Lei era un’osservatrice e prima di tutti gli altri riusciva a cogliere dettagli e sfumature, ma quello… quello le era sfuggito.  
Si strinse il bordo della gonna. Non c’era margine d’errore, adesso era chiaro: il legame di quei due andava ben oltre la semplice amicizia.  
Quando Kiyoshi abbracciò da dietro Hyuuga si chiese se forse il sentimento non fosse soltanto da parte sua, ma quando vide Junpei staccarsi e arrossire sulle guance, Riko si sentì sconfitta per qualche secondo. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo molto prima e forse… 

“Riko?” Hyuuga era di fronte a lei e la interruppe dai suoi pensieri. Riprese i fogli che aveva lasciato da parte e alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. Sperava vivamente di non avere gli occhi lucidi.  
“Tutto bene?”  
“Oh! Sì, sì certo. Ero un attimo sovrappensiero…”  
Junpei annuì, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.  
“Per oggi direi che abbiamo finito, siamo tutti abbastanza stanchi, se per te va bene andiamo a casa.”  
“Certo, sì,” Riko suonò il fischietto con meno energia del solito e annunciando la fine degli allenamenti con meno entusiasmo.  
Non aveva alcuna certezza, ma si fidava del suo istinto e per quanto non fosse una cosa brutta, rendersi conto di non poter essere corrisposti non è mai una bella sensazione.  
Quando anche Kiyoshi si avvicinò a lei, Riko lo afferrò per un braccio. Sarà anche stata una ragazza, ma di certo non era debole: non si sarebbe fatta sconfiggere dalle paranoie.  
“Posso parlarti?”  
Kiyoshi corrugò le sopracciglia, annuendo. 

 

Teppei non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa Riko volesse dirgli, ma lei lo portò in un angolo della palestra mentre gli altri si dirigevano nello spogliatoio.  
Rivolse un’occhiata a Hyuuga da lontano, facendogli segno di andare. 

“Non mi piacciono i giri di parole,” cominciò Riko, portandosi le mani sui fianchi, “pertanto sarò abbastanza diretta…”  
Kiyoshi rimase attento e annuì, senza dire una parola in più. Sapeva quanto potesse essere rigida Riko.  
“Sei innamorato di Hyuuga?”  
Quelle parole lo trafissero come una freccia. Erano taglienti, chiare. Nella sua voce non vi era stato un attimo di esitazione o paura, sembrava quasi che ne avesse già la certezza e stesse semplicemente aspettando la conferma. Forse avrebbe potuto mentire, ma a cosa sarebbe servito?  
“Sì, e anche tu lo sei.”  
Riko si portò una mano sul petto, evidentemente colta di sorpresa. Nemmeno lui voleva mentire e Aida era una brava ragazza, meritava sincerità.  
“Da quanto?” domandò ancora.  
“Da… un po’.”  
“Capisco.”  
“Avevi soltanto intenzione di chiedermi questo?” domandò Teppei, notando il suo sguardo triste. “Non ho intenzione di dichiararmi a Hyuuga, non… credo ci sia posto per me,” disse, sorridendo debolmente.  
“Direi il contrario,” la risposta della coach lo sorprese, “sembrate uniti, per quale motivo non dovrebbe esserci posto?”  
Kiyoshi abbassò lo sguardo. Junpei aveva affermato di non esser innamorato di Riko, tuttavia non poteva pensare che lo fosse di lui. Non aveva detto niente, del resto.  
“Siamo soltanto amici,” argomentò, con poca convinzione.  
“Io vedo molto più di questo, e sai quanto io sia una brava osservatrice.”  
Kiyoshi arrossì visibilmente, ritrovandosi senza parole e portandosi una mano dietro la nuca, a disagio.  
“Facciamo così. Chiederò a Hyuuga di uscire, non sospetterà niente di più del solito appuntamento per decidere della squadra. In quell’occasione gli farò capire che per me è un vero appuntamento. Se mi rifiuta… allora tu dovrai fare la stessa cosa,” Riko alzò gli occhi verso di lui e Teppei pensò che fosse un po’ pazza, onestamente. Sembrava una sfida, o qualcosa del genere, ma pareva anche convinta di perdere. Eppure voleva comunque farlo.  
“In questo modo sapremo per certo chi di noi due riuscirà ad averlo.”  
“Forse nessuno di noi due.”  
“Forse,” rispose Riko, facendo le spallucce. “Ma possiamo provare. Io potrò finalmente liberarmi di questo peso e tu, in ogni caso, avrai comunque le conferme che cerchi.”  
Teppei pensò che fosse una follia, principalmente perché non voleva perdere l’amicizia di Hyuuga e se davvero Riko si fosse fatta avanti e fosse andata male, lui avrebbe davvero dovuto dichiararsi a Junpei. Il cuore cominciò a battergli più velocemente.  
Si sentiva il tipico caso di ragazzo grande, grosso e coglione. Sospirò.  
Non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di ammettere i suoi sentimenti e non aveva certo problemi con essi, ma sapeva quanto Junpei fosse riservato e aveva paura di rimanere ferito da una sua eventuale risposta. Forse, però, Riko aveva ragione e avrebbe dovuto provare ad agire anziché rimanere nel dubbio per sempre.  
“D’accordo,” Teppei annuì, “comunque, sei tu quella che lui chiama per nome,” disse, prima di continuare a camminare.  
“Ti sbagli, non sono l’unica,” Riko rimase nel punto in cui l’aveva lasciata e Kiyoshi continuò a camminare mentre il suo cuore batteva ancora un po’ troppo velocemente.

 

***

“Domani potremmo vederci,” Riko si fece coraggio. Cercò di apparire naturale perché non doveva essere niente di diverso dal solito, almeno dalle premesse. Stavano passeggiando verso il loro solito locale, dove andavano a prendere tutti insieme dei milkshake dopo gli allenamenti.  
“Umh? Okay,” rispose Hyuuga, senza porre altre domande.  
“Possiamo finire di studiare l’altra squadra e cercare una strategia per poi proporla agli altri.”  
“Mi sembra sensato,” Junpei annuì. Non sembrava molto attento…  
Soltanto dopo Riko si accorse del suo sguardo. Stava guardando Kiyoshi.  
Sembrava davvero una sfida persa in partenza, ma necessaria.

***

Hyuuga si sistemò la camicia e uscì di casa, portando con sé soltanto portafoglio, chiavi e cellulare. Solitamente Riko non gli chiedeva di vedersi da soli per studiare strategie sulla squadra, tuttavia quella volta sembrava essere diversa. Forse voleva discutere di qualcosa riguardo gli altri giocatori.  
Era felice di essere il capitano della Seirin: si sentiva onorato di portare il nome della propria squadra sulle spalle, e per quanto potesse risultare burbero, alcune volte, voleva bene a ogni singolo giocatore. Amava il basket e forse per questo provava qualcosa per chi gli aveva permesso di tornare ad amarlo.

Riko era seduta su una panchina, china su un libro. Sembrava attenta, ma diversa. Era truccata e vestita… bene. Sembrava molto più femminile del solito. Che ci fosse qualcosa sotto?  
“Ciao.”  
“Ehi,” Riko si alzò e sorrise imbarazzata. Sembrava davvero diversa: forse erano i capelli acconciati diversamente? Hyuuga avrebbe potuto definirla carina. Sì, era decisamente carina.  
Tuttavia, non riusciva a provare niente nei suoi confronti, nonostante le parole di Kiyoshi gli risuonassero insistentemente nella testa.  
Che si fosse davvero fatta carina per lui?

 

Riko si sentiva nervosa. Non sapeva bene da che parte cominciare e non era da lei: solitamente si sentiva una ragazza decisa. Sapeva come muoversi e cosa dire, ma in quel momento nel suo cervello c’era soltanto una grande tavola bianca.  
“Andiamo a prenderci qualcosa da bere?” esordì.  
“Ma io credevo che dovessimo…”  
“Dovevo convincerti a uscire e non pensare al basket per un giorno. Oggi faremo semplicemente un giro…” cercò di osservare la sua reazione, sperando non fosse troppo sconcertata e che non decidesse di andarsene a casa.  
“Okay,” rispose Hyuuga, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso: lo faceva sempre quando era in imbarazzo.  
“Non essere rigido, è solo una tranquilla uscita insieme, non è molto diverso da quando pensiamo agli allenamenti, no?” disse, cercando di tranquillizzarlo. Era evidente che per Junpei ci fosse comunque una differenza sostanziale.  
“Dove vuoi andare?”  
“Ti porterò in un posticino tranquillo e… avremo modo di parlare.”  
Riko non voleva davvero farla sembrare una minaccia, tuttavia a Hyuuga sembrò esserlo.

 

Hyuuga non avrebbe mai pensato a un appuntamento improvvisato. Tutto ma non quello. Kiyoshi aveva ragione e adesso avrebbe dovuto rifiutarla e cercare di non illuderla. Ma come? In fondo aveva fatto tutto lei. Si mise le mani in tasca, continuando a camminare al suo fianco. C’era un silenzio imbarazzante.  
“Non vorrai passare tutta la giornata così. Siamo solo due amici che fanno un’uscita normale…”  
In fondo Riko aveva ragione, era solo un’uscita come un’altra. Fece un respiro profondo e cercò di recuperare un po’ di senno.  
“È soltanto che mi hai colto alla sprovvista. Lo sai che questi gesti per me sono…”  
“Inaspettati?”  
Hyuuga annuì.  
“Non saresti mai uscito se non per parlare di basket, e credo che alcune volte faccia bene provare a pensare ad altro, non trovi? Siamo… sempre legati a esso in qualche modo, è come se la nostra vita ruotasse unicamente intorno ad uno sport.”  
Le parole di Riko colpirono Junpei più profondamente di quanto non si aspettasse. Non era niente di nuovo, la loro vita era effettivamente legata al basket e il fattore comune della Seirin era l’amore per esso, tuttavia sentirselo dire così gli faceva pensare a quanti aspetti si stesse perdendo, quante volte non guardasse le cose con altri occhi. Tutto era proiettato verso il basket, anche il proprio di vedere l’amore; non era un caso se provava dei sentimenti per la persona che sentiva più affine nel gioco.  
“Ma oggi troverò il modo di farti distrarre,” ripeté Riko, sorridendo e cominciando a saltellare.  
Hyuuga si portò una mano dietro la testa, fermandosi. Forse doveva soltanto lasciarsi andare un po’ anche lui.  
La seguì e inaspettatamente, si ritrovò a vivere davvero una bella giornata.

“Tu mi piaci, Junpei.”  
Perlomeno fino a quel momento.

 

Riko si strinse forte le ginocchia, cercando di prepararsi alla delusione che avrebbe ricevuto. In fondo ricevere dei “no” non faceva piacere a nessuno. Si sentiva scottare sulle guance e sarebbe voluta fuggire, mentre il cuore minacciava di esploderle nel petto.  
Hyuuga abbassò lo sguardo e si passò una mano sul collo, lo faceva sempre quand’era a disagio.  
“Io…”  
Riko alzò lo sguardo, facendosi coraggio.  
“Lo so.”  
Junpei la guardò con aria perplessa.  
“Lo so che… non puoi. Che non sei innamorato di me e so che ti piace un’altra persona.”  
Dallo sguardo dipinto sul volto del ragazzo, doveva appena aver colto il punto.  
“Riko, io non ho detto niente del genere…”  
“Lo neghi?”  
“No.”  
“Lo so da un po’, Hyuuga. Non da moltissimo, in effetti. Ma mi è bastato guardarti un po’ più attentamente per capire che gli sguardi che rivolgi a me sono diversi. Non vogliono fartene una colpa e potresti chiederti perché io abbia deciso di dichiararmi se sapevo di andar incontro ad un no, ma se c’è una cosa che ho imparato è che essere sinceri è sempre la cosa migliore, non credi anche tu?”  
Junpei annuì, sorridendo.  
“Sei davvero importante per me, Riko,” disse, forse con un po’ di sforzo. Le dimostrazioni d’affetto non erano la caratteristica per cui Hyuuga brillava, ma Riko pensava davvero che tra tutti quelli della Seirin, Junpei fosse il più sentimentale. Forse anche più di Kiyoshi.  
“Lo so.”

Faceva un po’ male, ma si sentiva più leggera. Adesso sapeva che avrebbe potuto sempre contare sulla sua amicizia, che era comunque meglio di niente.

 

***

 

Junpei si buttò sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di realizzare quanto quella giornata fosse stata una doccia fredda: Riko si era dichiarata a lui e non aveva potuto far altro che risponderle che no, non era innamorato di lei. Anzi, non aveva nemmeno avuto bisogno di dirglielo perché aveva capito tutto da sola, sembrava anche aver intuito che l’unica persona per cui provava qualcosa fosse Teppei. Non lo aveva espresso chiaramente, ma dai discorsi che aveva fatto… beh, era facilmente intuibile.  
Si passò una mano sugli occhi dopo essersi tolto gli occhiali, adesso cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Forse rimanere immobile e aspettare che quell’idiota di Kiyoshi facesse una mossa qualunque? Aveva ammesso a se stesso che sì, era innamorato di Kiyoshi, ma da lì all’ammetterlo ad alta voce sarebbe passato altro tempo. Forse.

 

***

 

Non era stata propriamente una bella giornata per Riko. Del resto a nessuno piaceva confermare le proprie ipotesi più negative, ma la cosa positiva era che, comunque, Hyuuga sembrava esser intenzionato a non cambiare niente del proprio rapporto. Era più maturo di quanto non si potesse pensare, in effetti.  
Aveva deciso, per prima cosa, di chiamare Kiyoshi e di raccontargli dell’appuntamento. Non fu una vera sorpresa sentire il suo tono di voce pacato diventare un poco più alto quando Riko gli raccontò che sì, Junpei era probabilmente innamorato di lui, sebbene non lo avesse ammesso ad alta voce.

“Adesso è il tuo turno e… vedi di conquistarlo, almeno tu.”  
Sorrise a se stessa, attaccando la chiamata e asciugandosi le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire sempre di più. A volte era davvero difficile essere l’unica donna di una squadra di ragazzi un po’ stupidi.

 

***

 

Ritornare a scuola fu un po’ più imbarazzante del solito per Junpei, ma fortunatamente Riko sembrò piuttosto intenzionata a metterlo a suo agio. Era davvero una buona amica e gliene era debitore, non tutte le persone si sarebbero comportate come lei.  
Era più forte di ciò che non si potesse pensare.  
Stava camminando assorto nei suoi pensieri quando sbatté contro qualcuno, facendo due passi all’indietro.  
“Oh scus- Teppei!” esclamò, alzando lo sguardo e vedendo il solito sorriso – come faceva a essere così allegro di primo mattino?! – stampato sulle sue labbra.  
“Tutto bene? Sembravi pensieroso…”  
Hyuuga scosse violentemente la testa, che cavolo! Perché doveva essere sempre sulla sua strada in momenti come quelli?!  
“Sì sì, non preoccuparti. Andiamo a lezione, piuttosto,” lo superò. Si sentiva più teso del solito; la consapevolezza nei confronti di ciò che provava lo stava annientando più del previsto. Non vedeva l’ora di poter giocare un po’ a basket e rilassare i nervi.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga mattinata.

 

***

 

Teppei aveva promesso a Riko che avrebbe chiesto a Hyuuga di uscire e lo avrebbe fatto, non rompeva mai una promessa. In fondo sarebbe bastato chiedergli di andare insieme a giocare da qualche parte; non c’era momento migliore. Junpei era se stesso in quei momenti, ed era sul campo che riusciva a vedere la parte migliore di lui, la sua determinazione, concentrazione, la parte migliore di sé. Sembrava quasi che riuscisse a esprimere così ciò che provava, dando il meglio di sé e giocando. Avrebbe dovuto metterlo a suo agio, anche se forse avrebbe potuto pensare che sarebbe stato un complotto: prima Riko, poi lui. Sperava di non distruggerlo e sperava che corrispondesse davvero i suoi sentimenti. Si fidava della coach, ma non poteva far a meno di provare ancora un po’ d’incertezza.  
Suonò la campanella che annunciava la fine delle lezioni, Kiyoshi afferrò la propria borsa e andò subito da Hyuuga. Dopo gli allenamenti lo avrebbe invitato a uscire, quella sera.

 

***

 

Giocare a basket al chiaro di luna aveva un che di rilassante, per questo Hyuuga non aveva protestato quanto Teppei gli aveva proposto quella serata un po’ improvvisata. Aveva davvero bisogno di scaricare i nervi, e forse anche di stare un po’ con lui. Provava un sentimento conflittuale, perché se da un lato adorava la sua presenza, dall’altro si sentiva infastidito nel provare un sentimento così forte per il suo compagno di squadra.  
Tornarono al “loro” campetto. Ormai era il posto in cui si sentiva più a suo agio a giocare e fatta esclusione per quelli della Seirin, nessuno andava mai lì.  
Lasciò cadere il pallone per terra, cominciando a fare qualche rimbalzo, mentre Kiyoshi si preparava.  
“Oggi sembravi un po’ sovrappensiero,” disse Teppei, togliendosi la felpa. Hyuuga lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sulla maglietta che si alzò appena, lasciando intravedere il suo addome. Abbassò immediatamente gli occhi.  
“Sono solamente preoccupato per la partita che dobbiamo affrontare a breve…”  
“Avrei detto per qualche altro motivo. Anche Riko non sembrava troppo in forma e se non sbaglio dovevate uscire, questo weekend.”  
Hyuuga drizzò la schiena, chiedendosi come facesse a saperlo.  
“Me lo ha detto lei, tranquillo. Sapevo che sareste usciti.”  
“Avresti potuto dirmelo!” Junpei quasi saltò sul posto, smettendo di palleggiare.  
Teppei fece le spallucce.  
“Non era il caso. Non volevo che fossi preparato, doveva essere una reazione spontanea,” spiegò, e Junpei non poté predicarlo.  
“Comunque, immagino di sapere com’è andata a finire. Soltanto non so perché…”  
Hyuuga strinse i pugni, imbarazzato.  
Che fosse giunto il momento di essere sinceri?

 

Seguì qualche minuto di silenzio a quell’affermazione e Kiyoshi non sapeva se provare a dire qualcosa o lasciare che Hyuuga si prendesse qualche attimo per riflettere sulla risposta che voleva dare.  
“Non mi piace Riko, te l’ho detto,” rispose Hyuuga, con tono basso e un po’ irritato. Stava arrossendo, e Teppei non riusciva a nascondere una vena di piacere nel vederlo così imbarazzato.  
“Stupido!” esclamò, lanciandogli il pallone. Kiyoshi lo afferrò prontamente. “G-giochiamo!”  
Annuì. Sicuramente sarebbe stato un buon modo per lasciare che scaricasse l’adrenalina e magari, se avesse avuto fortuna, avrebbe detto qualcosa di più. 

 

Cominciarono a giocare e Hyuuga eseguì un tiro dopo l’altro, sempre più precisi. La sua mente sembrava settata unicamente su quello, i suoi movimenti erano studiati, metodici. Era impressionante quanto fosse cambiato il ragazzino che aveva conosciuto; quello con quegli assurdi capelli biondi dal taglio inguardabile e che negava di amare il basket più di qualunque altra cosa.  
Dopo l’ennesimo canestro, Hyuuga si fermò, piegandosi e cercando di riprendere il respiro. Alzò lo sguardo verso Kiyoshi, sembrava quasi che potesse trafiggerlo.  
Alzò un braccio e lo indicò.  
“Fammi un passaggio da lì,” Teppei annuì, prese il pallone, glielo passò e Hyuuga scattò per tirare ancora. La palla ricadde sul terreno con forza; aveva utilizzato un tiro diverso. Tecnicamente perfetto, per quanto non nelle sue corde.  
Si avvicinò a Kiyoshi poco dopo con sguardo serio.  
“Ecco perché non posso innamorarmi di Riko.”  
Il respiro di Teppei si bloccò e inarcò le sopracciglia.

 

“Non posso farlo perché… ci sei tu. È da quando ti ho incontrato che non hai fatto altro che rivoluzionare il mio mondo. Hai cambiato tutto, lo capisci? Io ero un giocatore mediocre, è grazie a te se riesco a fare ciò che amo. Non fraintendermi: so giocare a basket e forse anche meglio di te, ma quando sei in campo è tutto diverso. Mi sento meglio, mi sento sicuro, so che posso farcela. Ed è per questo che non posso amare Riko, capisci?”  
Hyuuga strinse così forte i pugni che si conficcò le unghie nella carne. Le gambe gli tremavano appena e si sentiva uno stupido. Kiyoshi lo fissava senza dire una parola e sicuramente non lo aiutava, facendo così.  
“Maledizione. Perché stai lì impalato e in silenzio?! Dì qualcosa! Idiota!” strinse gli occhi, prendendo Kiyoshi per la maglietta e costringendolo ad indietreggiare, sbattendolo contro la rete del campetto.  
“Ancora non capisci? Non capisci che sono innamorato di te?!” pronunciò quelle parole con una forza inaudita, neanche riusciva a comprendere da dove venisse, tutta quell’energia. 

 

Quelle parole stupirono Kiyoshi, così come la forza con cui Hyuuga lo aveva afferrato. In quel momento pensava di poter morire per quanto il cuore gli batteva velocemente nel petto. E oh, le fastidiose e famose farfalle nello stomaco erano quelle? Dovevano davvero essere tante, perché stava provando una sensazione mista di felicità ad agitazione ed emozione.  
Fece l’unica cosa che gli riuscì istintiva. Alzò le braccia e portò le mani sul viso di Hyuuga – era sempre più carino quando si imbarazzava.  
Si zittì e smise un poco di tremare e Teppei prese quel segno come un via. Si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò, poggiando le proprie labbra sulle sue, sentendolo riprendere a fremere appena.  
Aveva immaginato spesso come sarebbe stato baciarlo, e la sensazione superava di gran lunga le sue aspettative: le labbra di Hyuuga erano più morbide di quanto non avesse potuto pensare. Non erano bravi e i gesti erano un po’ impacciati, ma forse era bello anche per questo.  
Si staccarono poco dopo e la sensazione che Kiyoshi provava nel petto guardando l’altro non era descrivibile a parole. Era qualcosa di troppo grande.

Hyuuga non poté far altro che stringersi al corpo di Kiyoshi: non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia, ma voleva sentire il suo calore, esattamente come ciò che aveva sentito poco prima. Non riusciva a credere di averlo fatto e di essersi lanciato in maniera così diretta. Ringraziò mentalmente Teppei perché, per una volta, non aveva detto niente di troppo sconveniente.  
Era pur sempre il suo primo bacio e aveva fatto un po’ schifo nella parte “tecnica”, ma ciò che aveva sentito non era descrivibile a parole. Era davvero qualcosa di troppo grande e oltre la propria comprensione.  
Forse avevano ragione gli altri quando gli dicevano che della Seirin lui era il più sentimentale; in quel momento aveva davvero voglia di piangere – ovviamente, comunque, non lo avrebbe fatto.

“Non pensavo che far capire alle persone che amano il basket fosse un buon modo per farle innamorare,” ridacchiò Kiyoshi. Hyuuga si irrigidì.  
“Certo che sei proprio stupido!”  
Teppei ridacchiò, continuando a tenerlo stretto a sé. Scivolarono lentamente giù, lungo la rete, fino a sedersi.  
“A quanto pare ti piaccio anche per questo.”  
Junpei nascose il viso nell’incavo tra il collo e il volto, stringendogli ancora la maglietta con le mani.  
“Stupido,” mormorò, ancora.  
Kiyoshi sorrise e alzò gli occhi verso il cielo: c’era decisamente una bella luna, quella sera.


End file.
